The Trials and Tribulations of David Zephyr Gordon
by keeponwritin
Summary: The gang's in high school now, and Gordo's confused. Is his mind playing tricks on him, or does he really love Lizzie? Chapter 13: Placing The Blame. On hiatus.
1. Maturity

Gordo jostled his way pass 10 foot tall freaks of nature. And just when he thought things couldn't get much worse, he heard his name. _I guess it's safe to assume it's a little congested in here._

"David!"

He did a quick turn-around to see who it was. Finally, a familiar face: Miranda. She looked extremely happy, but you could see it in her eye that she knew it was hopeless: Gordo would never get out of that traffic lane. But he managed to budge his way past the entire cheerleading squad, accompanied by their male counterparts, the football players. Well, actually, tryouts weren't for another week, but they just looked the part. Miranda watched on in amusement. When Gordo finally reached his destination, Miranda was still cracking up.

"What am I, a clown? I'm here to amuse you?"

It took him a second to settle his jumbled mind before he actually got a good look at Miranda. She looked very pretty. Although his friendship with her had and probably always will be strictly platonic, he knew that out of all the girls at this school, she wasn't the worst choice.

She continued to smirk at him. "I'm sorry, David, it's just that"

"David? Since when did you start calling me David?"

She gave him a sort of 'isn't-it-obvious?' look. When he shot her back a 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?' look, she explained herself.

"We're in high school now! Don't you think it's sort of time now to move on from our childish obses---what are you doing?!"

Gordo had pulled out his video camera and was taping everything she said.

"Speaking of childish obsessions" she started.

"Hey, this is not childish. Maybe an obsession, but definetely, not childish."

"But why are you taping me in the first place?!" She had to calm herself down a bit.

"It's Miranda's beginning-of-the-year speech. You've been doing it since we were in fourth grade. Too bad Lizzie's not here to cherish this moment with me"

"Oh, but I am!" Lizzie seemed to appear out of no where, though she had actually come from the ever-decreasing lane of traffic. Gordo found himself studying her more than he had studied Miranda. Maybe it was just because Lizzie had changed more. Of course, she still owned the same soft blonde hair, but it now only came down to shoulders, the way it had been a couple years ago. Her slightly glazed hazel eyes glimmered in the poorly lighted hallway, as they always had. It had only been three months since he last saw her, but now they were about the same height, and Lizzie wasn't even wearing platforms today. (Gordo had grown a few inches since 8th grade, but he still possessed his lanky build, and boy-ish features.) Lizzie had, somehow, _matured_ in the short while they hadn't seen each other. She almost looked too sophisticated for him. She looked, and probably felt, more mature, but he, on the other hand, would always just be "a little boy". Her earnest smile lit up the room. God, she was so beautiful

__

What the hell am I thinking?

There were only 2 minutes left until 1st period. Lizzie's eyes were half-shut.. She yawned.

"Wait, what we were talking about?"

Miranda gave her undeniable smirk, once again. "A little tired, are we?"

"I just got out of bed like, 30 minutes ago."

__

Wow, Gordo thought, _if only we could all wake up looking that beautiful._

He finally spoke up. "Miranda just gave her beginning-of-the-year speech."

"Oh" Lizzie spoke nonchalantly, "What was it about this year?"

Miranda's jaw dropped at her friend's comment. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Gordo just laughed.

"I gotta go get my books, guys. I've got English Lit first, how 'bout you guys?" Lizzie was rushing her words.

Gordo looked down at his schedule_. Blue Day. 1st period. English Literature_. He grinned in his mind. This was going to be a great year.

--------------------------------------------

[A/N: I'm 13. I'm in 8th grade. I don't completely understand schedules and whatnot quite yet, but I'm getting there. If I came back to you in a year and wrote this, it would probably be completely different. But I had this idea now, and I have all these ideas pouring out of my mind. I have to get it down. In case you are a little dense, the entire story will be from Gordo's point of view. I tend to write down everyone's thoughts in my other stories, so I thought I'd change it up a bit. Tell me if I slip another person's thoughts into this story, because they DON'T belong here. I think I'm going to update this story a lot, because I love the thought of Gordo being in love with like, anyone. I'm insane. So sue me. Please review, thanks.]


	2. Just Gordo

Gordo inhaled deeply. _Peaches._

Lizzie had insisted that he stopped at her locker for a second while she got her books, and they were almost late for 1st period. He sat down first, and the closest seat was the one in front of him. She sat herself down in front of him, and the class began.

Here Gordo was, his first period, of his first day of the first year of high school, and he already wasn't paying attention. He was distracted by Lizzie's sweet, peachy aroma. Her shampoo, maybe? He didn't care. He was mesmerized. Gordo wasn't one for daydreaming in class, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't even caught the teacher's name yet. Mr. Spooler? Mr. Speller? Mr. Spaller? Something like that. 

He finally awoke when the classroom door opened. A tall, handsome boy paraded in, like he owned the place. He smiled at people, presumably people he had known. A slip of paper was passed to the teacher from the boy. He sauntered over to last available desk--the one right next to Lizzie. _Augh, why didn't I take THAT seat? I could be next to Lizzie, andwhat's he doing?_

The kid was already chatting away with her, and she was loving every minute of it. Gordo had always been sort of, overprotective of Lizzie. He'd always try to convince himself that it was because he was a friend, and he cared. But there was so much more to it than that. It was starting to get on his nerves, how she was paying no attention to her. They kept talking, and talking, and rarely stopped until the teacher finally noticed.

"Miss McGuire? Mr. Craft? Have something you'd like to share with the class?"

__

MR. CRAFT?! As in, ETHAN CRAFT? No, that's not possible. You've just ruined my day, Ethan. No, my year. You've ruined my year. Are you happy now? Are you? ARE YOU?

"No, sir," Lizzie replied timidly. The line between reality and his own thoughts was blurred, and he almost thought that Lizzie was talking to him. To his thoughts. Maybe he had said it aloud, and not realized?

"Don't let it happen again." Mr. Spaller said, and returned to his lecture on the history of literature. _Oh. She was talkingto him._

Gordo stared around the room. Others were equally fed up with this monotonous junk, but they continued to take notes anyway. He let his mind drift away once again

__

I f I've asked it once, I've asked it a million times. What's so great about Ethan Craft? "Umm, hello, Gordo? He's hot!", _they'd always say. But am I really that horrid-looking? Do I have a monstrous, hairy mole on my forehead that I've never noticed before? Miranda at least occasionally mentions how I'm not the worst possible choice in the grade, but Lizzie can't even take a damn second out of the day to tell me I'm okay, and to listen to what I have to say. How many times have I helped her with her problems? How many times have I told her that she is pretty, and nice, and cool? She can be so self-centered and obnoxious sometimes. As far as friends go, I love her to death. But even I'm not sure that a relationship between us would work out. I don't think she'll ever care that much for me. Because I'm just "Gordo", right? "Just Gordo". That's me._

The bell rang, and the students all piled out the door to head to 2nd period. Gordo read his schedule. _Chemistry._ Oh boy.

---------------------------------------------------

[A/N: Oh, a twist! How pleasant. I don't even know what I'm doing with this story. I go with the flow, as usual. I have a feeling that I'm.nevermind. Let's just say this story will go on for a while, heh heh heh. Sorry for the extremely short chapters. I happen to like things "short". Ha, ha. Sorry, that's a personal reference. I love writing this story, so the next chapter should be up within the next5 days? At the most, 5 days. Please review, thanks.]


	3. Common Ground

Gordo trudged his way to his locker. He pulled out his books and closed the locker door.

He still couldn't think about Lizzie. It gave him a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were still friends, but he couldn't understand why. _At least Miranda and I still go out, and do stuff. And she and Miranda do stuff. Lizzie and Iour friendship is a joke. What do we have in common, besides Miranda? _Something in his head made him have a sudden change of heart. _But why is it that I can't imagine myself without her?_

"Hey, Gordo!" He saw his friend approaching him. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought. "Can you believe that? Ethan CRAFT is in MY English Lit class! He was so about to ask me out! And it's only the first day of school!" Gordo didn't care what they talked about, as long as it wasn't Ethan Craft.

"Yeah, well. School days'll pass." _What? That didn't even make any sense. _Lizzie stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"You know what?" _Oh man, what have I started now? _"You're right." _II am?_ "I should say yes. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." _I said that?_ "He may never ask me out again." _That's not what I was saying._ "You're such a good friend, Gordo."

She hugged him and smiled.

"I'll see you at lunch. Maybe earlier." She started to walk away.

"ButLizzie!" He screamed after her, but she didn't hear.

RIIIIIIIIIIING.

The late bell.

~~~~~~~

Gordo grabbed the doorknob, and threw the door open. He walked into the room, full of teenagers staring at him. He panted. He had run up the stairs, and sprinted around the hallway, looking for Room 208. 

"Nice of you to join us," the old male teacher said to him, in a kind tone. "Name?"

"Gor---GordonDavid Gordon." He stumbled on his words.

"Okay, Mr. Gordon. Take a seat." Gordo scanned the classroom for an empty chair, but he only found one. By not getting there early, he had missed his chance to pick his own lab partner. The last chair left was next to a meek-looking girl with mousy brown hair. Her eyes were glancing downward. She didn't look too friendly. 

"Can I sit here?" he asked, hopefully, especially considering there weren't any other seats in the room. 

"Sure," the girl mumbled. He placed his books on the table, and took his seat. Sporadic giggles could be heard from other students. The whole class was watching their little affair. Gordo turned red, but the girl didn't even notice. She was busy chipping old nail polish off her fingernails.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin," the teacher announced. "Please read pages 7 to 10, and answer the questions on page 10. Then we'll begin today's lesson." Gordo opened up his book and only read a paragraph before he realized that the girl next to him still was just sitting there.

"Aren't you gonna read?" he whispered to the girl.

"Don't have my book," she said coldly. She still made no eye contact with him.

"Well, we could uh, share my book?" he said, more of a question than a suggestion.

"Really?" She finally looked up at him. He stared back at her deep green eyes. After a second or two, they both shook off the feeling, and he moved the book to a spot on the table where they could both see it. They said nothing to each other for the rest of the period.

Then, when the bell rang for change of class, the girl zoomed out of the room as fast as she could. Gordo had to almost chase after her. When he finally reached her, he was exhausted.

"What do you want?" _Wait, do I have the right person?_

"Could you just.tell me your name?" 

"My name is Carly." She walked away.

~~~~~~~

Gordo took his tray and found Lizzie and Miranda sitting at a table with a couple of other girls, across the cafeteria from him. He walked uncomfortably towards them, passing by tons of juniors who looked like they could've been 30. When he got to the table, there was one seat left. _So they didn't forget me._

He sat down. He was starving. He immediately began to eat everything on his plate.

"A 'hello' would be nice," Miranda said to him.

"Sorry. Hungry. Must eat," he said before taking another bite ofwhatever it was.

"We apologize for his behavior," Miranda smirked.

"We understand," one girl said.

"Boys will be boys!" the other girl said. The three of them giggled.

"Anyway, this is our friend, Gordo. Gordo, these are girls from our 4th period geology class, Nikki" She pointed to the redhead. "and Kelly". She pointed to the girl with way too much makeup on. "They're sophomores," she said, with an extra emphasis on "sophomores". 

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," the girls spoke in unison. After an awkward moment of silence, Kelly spoke up again. "I think we should be on our way now. We've got more freshmen to meet. I hope you understand."

"Of course!" Miranda was sucking up big time.

"Toodles," Nikki said, as she and Kelly walked to another table.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I really think they liked us!" She squealed to Lizzie.

"Huh?" Lizzie blinked.

"Have you been listening at all?" Miranda was angry.

"II'm sorry. I was just thinking about other things," She spoke unusually quietly.

"Whatever." Miranda got up and went to the table where Kelly had gone.

Gordo and Lizzie were both sitting there, thinking. He woke up first.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" _What's wrong with me? It's times like these. I can't hate Lizzie. It's not possible for me. No matter how much she ever hates me._

"Y-yeah, why?"

"You keep trying to take a drink out of your milk carton."

"So?"  
  
"Your milk carton is empty."

"Oh." She didn't even look slightly amused.

"Sois there anythingwrong?" She looked up into his eyes. He felt like an idiot. _I shouldn't have brought it up. Whatever "it" is._

"I've just got a few things on my mind. I'm okay." She faked a smile. He didn't even try to get it out of her. _If she wants to tell me, I'll let her come to me. That's usually how it works._ But just when the conversation was virtually over, Lizzie spoke again.

"High school is a confusing place. You know? People don't care about other people's feelings. No one cares for each other. They pretend to, but they don't. It's all about yourself in high school. People are just so ignorant. If people just cared, life would be so much better. For everyone."

"I know." That's when Gordo realized what he had in common with Lizzie.

------------------------------------

[A/N: I'm such a goofy person, that I don't like writing these notes, because I'm afraid I'll ruin the mood of the story. So I'll leave it: please review. Thanks.

FYI: I'm up to at least chapter 3 on all of my stories. So congratulate me. Ha, just kidding.]


	4. Getting To Know You

[A/N: Here I sit. My hands ravenously grab old candy corn from the fragile dish. What is my purpose? Do I write for my own pleasure? Do I write for your pleasure? Yes. And yes. To put it simply, it is a never-ending cycle. I write, and I am happy. You read, and you are happy. You write me a review, and I am happy. My happiness from your reviews prompts me to write. And then it goes around again. I write, so I may write some more.

Sorry, that's my inner philosopher speaking. Onto the story.]

Gordo sat on the edge of his chair. He lied his head down onto his folded arms. He had asked Lizzie and Miranda to meet him at the Digital Bean at 6:00. Just to hang out. But his parents had a meeting at 6:00, and dropped him off half an hour early. He was so bored, that he'd might as well be on his death bed.

Pessimistic Gordo said that he should poke his eyes out, because those girls would never get there. Optimistic Gordo said that he should wait, because they'd arrive soon.

__

Plus, it gives me some alone time. UhI guess this counts as alone time. I'm alone in the crowd.

He decided to observe people around him. It was something he'd been doing forever. He'd psychoanalyze everyone, based only on their appearance and body language. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he'd pay no attention to the people speaking nearby. "Don't even try," Miranda would say. "He's people-watching again."

He saw people he recognized from school earlier that day. Gordo was like that. He'd remember people he only saw for a split-second. But there were no seniors, or juniors. They'd outgrown the Digital Bean. Or maybe they just never came here at all. That made him wonder when he'd be too old for it. He never wanted to be. It held so many memories, this place. For one, of course, his first kiss. With that girl Brooke. _Ick._ _I wonder if she goes to Hillridge High now_

It was then that he realized he hadn't been thinking about anyone but himself, while he was he one who was supposed to be "people-watching". _Maybe I've outgrown it now. _But he still found himself looking at people, but only for a few mere seconds, before moving on to the next person.

Gordo looked over to find a girl, sitting at a table, all by her lonesome. She was reading a book, but the front cover was hanging on for its dear life. She put the book down for a minute, and he saw some familiarity in her downward-glancing eyes. He ran down a mental list of everyone he'd seen that day. 

__

Chemisty, he thought. _That's the girl from chemistry. How could I forget? She was so_

"Hey." Amidst his thoughts, he'd somehow walked to her, and now he was talking to her. But why?

She put the book down and looked up at him. 

"Yes?" She spoke sternly, but gently, all at the same time. _How does she do that?_

It was then that it occurred to him that she probably didn't remember who he was.

"I'm uh" he stumbled.

"David. I know," she said, before she turned back to her book.

If this were any other person who had just snubbed him, he would've walked away, and forgotten about it. But for once, this was someone who was actually shier than him. And that was very advantageous.

He sat next to her, his hands sprawled out on the tabletop. His fingers had a mind of their own, drumming an unknown beat. The girl again slapped her book back down onto the table.

"Can I help you?" It was plain to see that she was annoyed by his presence. But he wouldn't give up.

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to be the type of girl who would go for the old "Wanna go out some time?" She needed something deeper, something more meaningful, something she could escape to

"Don't pencil sharpeners just make the most annoying noises?" he inquired. "Sometimes, when people are using them, I get the urge to unplug them, and throw them against a brick wall. I haven't gotten that chance yet, though."

She stifled a giggle. Not an annoying, valley-girl giggle. A normal giggle. An earnest giggle.

"Oh, so the creature does laugh." He said through his own laughter.

"Creature? I've known you for less than a day, and already you're calling me a creature?" She said, grinning.

"Would you rather I call you a critter'?"

This caused more laugher between the two. 

"No, but seriouslywould you grant me the honor of knowing your full name?"

"Carly Atkins is my name. Actually, if you want to get technical, it's Carly Xaviera Atkins."

He shook her hand. 

"Welcome to Weird Middle Names Anonymous."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Zephyr. David Zephyr Gordon."

"And I thought mine was crazy." They both smiled at each other.

"So, Xaviera, need any help with your homework? Particularlychemistry?"

"Oh, that's okay, Zephyr. I think I've already got chemistry down." Then she realized another possible meaning for the statement. "I mean.."

Gordo laughed, but quickly turned away, so she wouldn't see his reddened face.

Twenty minutes later, they were still sitting there. Carly was talking about her 4th of July that summer, and how her aunt burned down her house.

"She insisted on being the cook, even though we all know she probably couldn't even make macaroni and cheese---the microwavable kind. We never even should've let her near the grill. To make a long story short, her apron caught on fire, and she went inside and caught a few flammable items on fire, et cetera. My mom called 911, and"

Lizzie walked over to the table.

"Oh. HeyLizzie. This is my friend, Carly," Gordo said, motioning to the meek girl.

As if someone had suddenly turned her pep meter all the way down, she resumed being the meek girl she was that day in class.

"Hi," Carly said, barely looking up.

"Um, hi," Lizzie said, before turning to Gordo. "Miranda can't come. Can I um, talk to you? Inprivate?"

His friend looked downtrodden. Her hair was a mess. It was almost likelike she didn't care. It had an urge to talk to her. He had an urge to tell_AHH! What am I saying? No. No, no, no, no, no. It would probably just screw up her life. Her perfect life._

"Lizziecan it wait? I was sort of talking to Carly, and"

"Gordo, please?" Lizzie cocked her head stared at him with puppy dog eyes. But he could tell that she wasn't faking. Something serious had happened. But Carly

He couldn't choose who to go with. Lizzie or Carly. Lizzie or Carly. Lizzie or Carly.

He quickly checked his watch and stood up. 

"Oh, look at the time, I've umgot to go. See you tomorrow."

And Gordo sped out the door.

[A/N: Ahh, can you say "Writer's Block"? I was so confused as to what to put in this entry. What's actually kind of funny is that I made an outline for this chapter before I started to writing it, and I barely followed it. What's also very funny is that I started this around 6:30, and it's 8:40 now and I just finished it. Well, okay, actually, you can subtract an hour because I ate dinner and watched "Lizzie McGuire", but yeah, that's still an hour. Long chapter here, no? Next to be updated: Obituaries. Please review, thanks!]


	5. This Year

sThe telephone's discordant _brrring_ vibrated through Gordo's mind. Without looking up, his hand groped along the bedside table. Finally, he reached the ringing phone, grasped it with his tired fingers, and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, still tucked underneath his light bed sheets, lying face down. His eyes might've been open, but he definitely wasn't awake.

"HeyGordo."

It was Lizzie on the end of that telephone wire. Her voice seemed flat and monotonous. _It's just like Lizzie to be like that. Like a closed book._

"Hey" it hurt him inside to say her name, "what are you doing up so early? It's only"

"6 AM, I know. I---I was just wondering if um, you"

"I?"

"Youare coming to school today?" she said, all in one breath. Gordo chuckled.

"You, Lizzie McGuire, are very strange." He heard the smile in her voice.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I go? It's the second day of school. I don't want people to forget about me already." Lizzie laughed, but her voice quickly turned serious.

"I have something I need to tell you. Soon." _Of course. I might've avoided it last night, but Lizzie wasn't the type of girl to give up that quickly._ Gordo just rolled his eyes.

"Butcan't you justtell Miranda?"

"I already did." _I should've known._ "But I don't think she really cares. She's been kind of distant lately."

It was true. Miranda still talked to them, but she had another group of friends she met over the summer, and she was beginning to allot much more time on her already-busy schedule to them. Lizzie called them the artsy, drama club type. Gordo called them losers in denial.

"Gordo, I really hope we don't lose her. like we lost Kate."

It was hard to image Miranda being a snob. _Even I'll admit that out of the three of us, she is the friendliest._ The day Miranda turns into a regular Kate, is the day that the world stops turning. But wait, what did she say?

"Lizzie, do I sense a bit of regret in regards to, dare I say itKate?"

She scoffed.

"N-no, I just" she stumbled. "It's just thisyou know" Gordo shook his head disapprovingly.

"You do. You miss Ms. Kate "I'm-So-Popular-It-Hurts" Sanders."

"Gordo, you never know. Things might be different this year." _Has Lizzie gone insane, or am I just hallucinating?_ After 20 seconds of dumbfounded shock on Gordo's part, Lizzie spoke up again.

"I mean, this year, we're in high school"

"Oh, no. I already went over this with Miranda. I refuse"

"GORDO! Will you please just shut up and let me FINISH?" He hushed up. "We're freshmen. And you know how they say that seniors treat the freshmen like dirt. I thinkI think that's what's going to happen. Cheerleading tryouts are next week, right? Kate's obviously going to try out, but the thing is, she might not make it."

"Because we're so low on the socioeconomic ladder?" 

"Well, yeah. And because the seniors don't know what went on with us in junior high. So as frightening as it might seem, to them, we're all equal."

"Yeah, equally scum of the earth," Gordo stated, which made Lizzie laugh. "I get what you're saying, Lizzie, but I still don't think things will change. Kate may not be the most popular girl in the school, but she'll settle with ruler of the 9th grade.'

"Gordo, you are so pessimistic." 

"I know, and don't you love me for it?" A noticeable pause. "UhLizzie?"

She sighed.

"I know you're not a big fan of change, but you know, things might get a little crazy this year."

"That's what I was afraid of."

~~~~~~~

Gordo walked sleepily into school, hoping to bump into Lizzie. But no sign of her by her locked or in the hallway. He budged his way past the "drama club" types. Miranda was there, talking to some tall brunette girl in sunglasses, who looked like she'd never smiled before. He had nothing else to do, so.

"Hey, Miranda," he said, standing next to her and the scary-looking friend.

"Um, hey," she said. _Um, hey. Not even a lousy Hey, Gordo'. Just Um, hey'._

"Who's your friend?" the other girl giggled. _What a way to start off my day. Being ogled by some girl I've never seen before in my life._

"Him?!" Miranda said, incredulously. It was like she couldn't believe anyone could ever think Gordo was cute. "He's just Gordo." _There we go again. "Just Gordo."_

"Well. Nice to meet you, Just Gordo. I'm Samantha." _For an almost-popular girl, she's prettynice._ "Hope to see you soon, cutie," she said, then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

When she was out of sight, Miranda's jaw dropped.

"WHATwas THAT?" she squeaked. Lizzie then magically appeared at Miranda's side. _How does she keep doing that?_

"What was what?" she inquired. That was her normal morning curiosity talking, which wore off as the day went by.

"My new fr----I mean, this new girl, Samanthashe was just practically droolingover Gordo."

"Oh," she said, scratching the back of her head. "Wellit's not like she was drooling over Larry, or someone equally weird."

__

Was that a compliment? Okay, maybe not. But she doesn't think I'm as weird as Larry. That's a start.

--------------------------------

[A/N: Heyyy, happy late Thanksgiving, people. I've been having a major writer's block on this story. I'll let you in a little secret: I don't know WHERE I'm going with this story. How sad, eh? But I like where I'm going so far. There are so many new stories that I'm going crazy trying to read them all. My brother is watching "Problem Child" downstairs. I think I might join him. I haven't seen that move in a while. I think I might understand more of the jokes now. 

You know what I realized? Carly is a lot like me. I'm very shy, believe it or not, but I warm up to certain people. She's actually a little bit like my friend Megan, too. Just thought I'd put that on the record.

I got a few negative reviews on other stories in the past few days. How depressing. Oh well, I'll address them on those stories. 

Now that Thanksgiving is done and over with, it is now officially Christmas season. Yahoo!

Next story to be updated is Obituaries, of course. Pleaseeee review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!]


	6. Through The Pain

Gordo placed his books ontop of his desk. Wearily, he fell into his seat, anticipating yet another Lizzie/Ethan flirt session. He flipped open his copybook to yesterday's , which weren't even notes at all. It was his feelings scribbled on the back page of the notebook. His feelings about Lizzie. Not that he really had any anymore. They were friends. Friends, and nothing more. Who knows what possessed him yesterday morning? Some sort of first-day-back infatuation. His summer had been so family-oriented, that the mere sight of his best friends sent him into overdrive.   
  
Gordo's parents hated to leave him alone all day at home. So they'd either send him to some pointless camp, or leave him home--with a babysitter_. _Granted, the babysitter was pretty nice. She was 23 and always brought cool music with her. But Mr. and Mrs. Gordon gave strict orders to not let him leave the house. And she wanted her paycheck. So they'd sit at home and play Monopoly all day. Before yesterday, Gordo hadn't seen Miranda since early July. And Lizzie...he hadn't seen her since the end of June.   
  
_Whoa, whoa, Gordo. Let's not go off on a tangent,_ he scolded himself. He stilll had copybook, open to that page, when Lizzie walked in. He quickly tore it out and stuffed it in his pocket.   
  
Lizzie walked daintily to her seat in front of Gordo. As she laid her textbook down on the table and slid into her chair, he could hear the faint clinking noise her charm bracelet made against the wooden desk. He stared intently at the back of her neck as she fidgeted around in her chair. There was just something about it that made him crazy. Maybe it was how it always looked so elegant. Maybe it was how he knew how it made her feel. He thought back to this one time, back in 4th grade, at Lizzie's 10th birthday party, during a tickling fiasco, he accidentally lightly touched the nape of her neck. She stopped giggling and shivered. Of course, it hadn't occured to him then, but it was one of the few times in his life that anything Gordo did ever deeply affected her. Talking to her was like talking to a brick wall: everything just sort of bounced back, nothing ever being absorbed. That's how it felt.  
  
He snapped back to reality when he saw Lizzie turned around, looking at him funny.  
  
Gordo, are you...okay?  
  
At any other time, he would've said yes. Because usually, it was the truth. But now...now it wasn't the truth. He was hurt, the kind of permanent hurt that won't subside. All the pain he felt traveled up from that pit in his stomach, up past his vocal cords, up to his mouth, and...  
  
Why do you care? he replied, coldly. His usually-friendly blue eyes were frigid with hate. But did he really hate her? Could he hate her? Even through the pain he caused her, he knew she was still his friend, and he cared about her, even if the feelings weren't mutual.  
  
she said quietly, turning back around like a puppy dog dejectedly backing into a corner.  
  
_How could I be so stupid?_ he thought. _I want her to love me, and I go and do a stupid thing like..._ His eyes bulged at his own thoughts. _Wait, I want her to love me?!_  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Immediately after school, Gordo walked over to the Digital Bean. Again, he just sat around and thought to himself. It was a Friday afternoon, and he figured somebody at his school was throwing a party that night, but he knew he wasn't exactly the life of the party. In fact, he had never even been to a party. A regular, non-birthday party. But he didn't plan on going to any regular, non-birthday parties soon. He was only 14. _And besides, there's school now. There's plenty of time for partying in the summer._ _....Who am I kidding? Here's how many hours I spent partying this summer: Zero. Zip. Nada.  
  
Oh well, _he thought. _It's not like anyone wants me at their parties anyway. _  
  
He grinned. He didn't have to see who that was, he knew it was her. Carly. He loved how she called him Zephyr. Of course, he'd always treasure the nickname --he'd had it for God knows how long--but there was something refreshingly cool about Zephyr. It made him sound like a Final Fantasy character.  
  
he said, turning around and smiling at her. It was his pet name for her, just as his was .   
  
What are you doin' here? she said, taking a seat next to him. She was nothing like the meek little girl he'd met yesterday morning.  
  
Just contemplating, he said with a sigh.  
  
Ooh, look at Zephyr, getting all big-wordy' on me, she said sarcastically. He laughed.  
  
I'm just thinking.  
  
That's much better, she said with a smile. But don't you think you've done enough thinking for today? I mean, you kept staring out the window during Chem, and all you kept saying was What?' and   
  
Yeah, well, I just have a lot on my mind. He wanted to spill his guts to her. He'd gotten so close and felt like he knew her so well, even though it had only been 2 days. He wanted to tell her about Miranda, and Ethan, and Kate, and most of all...Lizzie. But he was too scared. He knew she'd be weirded out.   
  
This is about Lizzie, isn't it? she said blankly, much more like a statement than a question. He squirmed around.  
  
That's not...all...it's about... he said nervously.  
  
Sure, Zephyr, she said, rolling her eyes, Whatever you say.  
  
he gave in, but whatever I tell you, stays with you. I really don't want her to find out.  
  
No worries. I swear on my daddy's grave, she said with a fake Southern accent. He tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
Stop, I'm serious, he said through his laughs.  
  
Oh, I can see that. So serious. He'd only really made sure she knew not to tell as a precaution. In case something slipped out. Something she shouldn't know.   
  
What, I have to tell you something immediately?  
  
Uh, yeah! she laughed. I hope you didn't just make me swear on my daddy's grave for nothin'!  
  
Some other day, he said, smirking. _Like when I'm sure that we're going to be friends for a while._  
  
In that case, can I speak my mind for a second?  
  
Uh. Sure, he said, unsure of what exactly she would be talking about.  
  
Okay, well I know Lizzie is your friend and all, and she seems pretty cool, but last night, she was really going jealous girlfriend' on you, if you know what I mean. I don't think she likes me, Zephyr.  
  
Gordo sighed. _Maybe it's true. _It hurt him to think that she wouldn't be supportive of his new friends, when he'd been completely fine with her choice to be friends with Miranda. Okay, okay, maybe that was when they were 5 years old, but still, he didn't like Miranda that much at first. And Carly was so nice. How could Lizzie not like her?  
  
And wait...jealous girlfriend? _Yeah, right. Lizzie's not that type of person._ But he grinned. _Lizzie? Jealous of Carly? Because I'M talking to Carly, and not her?_ _...Wishful thinking._  
  
What's with the grin, boy?   
  
What? Oh...oh, nothing, he said, quickly turning his face back to the serious look he'd had a second ago.  
  
Carly squinted at Gordo for a few more seconds, just to see his lips curl back up into the grin. Then it hit her.  
  
  
  
he said, looking up and returning to the serious face.  
  
I knew it.  
  
Knew what?  
  
You like Lizzie.  
  
------------------------  
  
[A/N: Ahhh! Oh no, how will Gordo react? Will he admit to it, or totally deny it? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Wow, I can't believe I updated so dang fast. It's only been 6 days! And it doesn't matter that today was a Snow Day because I didn't start writing this until about...6:00, anyway.  
  
Do you like this story? I think it's my favorite, out of all 5 stories I'm writing. The next to be updated is Obituaries, as usual. But I might start an original fiction story tomorrow. And chapters for Obituaries take a while to write. So maybe Sunday. But I have drama auditions and then my greatnana's 101st brithday party then. So..Monday? Yeah, I'll say Monday. But maybe Saturday. I don't know. You just don't know with me.  
  
Please please PLEASE let me know what you think of this story. Even if you think it sucks, just let me know. Yes, please review. Thanks.]_  
_  



	7. Friends, Right?

Gordo almost yelled. When he realized he had gotten the attention of nearly everyone in the room, he lowered his voice down to a soft but stern whisper. Listen, I do not like Lizzie. But the truth was, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest 1000 beats a second. It wasn't like he had never dealed with this sort of thing. Miranda had always slyly and oh-so-cleverly slipped the subject of Lizzie into their conversations, hoping to catch him off guard. But he was in too deep to forget and surrender so soon. He quickly glanced up at Carly, who was giving him a blank, vague stare. She couldn't have been more nebulous. I mean, not like that. We're just...you know...friends.  
  
Carly's blank stare quickly turned into amusement. _Who is this, Miranda's clone? _She was grinning like the Chesire Cat, and...biting her fingernails? Gordo had never seen her bite her fingernails before. In fact, her nails looked perfectly manicured most of the time. _Wow, Gordon, you really notice some weird stuff._  
  
Sorry to break it to you, Zephyr, but you know, there aren't many boys and girls our age who are just friends', she said, smirking. But not wanting to embarrass him, she corrected herself. But I'm sure you could pull it off.   
  
Gordo was laughing, mostly at himself for acting so nervous, so much that Carly's last comment caught him off guard. Gordo, who probably should've been in the Guiness Book for having the longest attention span and the ability to concentrate on everything a person was saying, wasn't expecting that. Carly was the sort of girl who goofed on her friends, and even though you knew she didn't mean it, she never formally apologized for it. But he didn't know how to take that. Was she serious? Everyone in his life had always pushed for him to take a chance with Lizzie, but for the first time, someone had supported his choice to stay friends with her. And that sort of meant something.  
  
I, um...I'm sorry, I've got this...thing to do like...right now. So um, see you tomorrow, kay, Zephyr? she rushed, her face looking flustered and overwhelmed.  
  
See you, Xaviera, he said, inattentively, completely ignoring the fact that Carly looked like she was having a panic attack as she grabbed her jacket and ran frantically out of the Digital Bean.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo sat stiffly in his chair, concentrating on his trigonometry, the jumbled masses of sines, cosines, tangents. But just like most things, it was routine. To him, homework was something you did without question. You couldn't help but have doubts about the validity of the junk they're teaching you in school. But that, too, was part of life, and another thought not to be debated.  
  
He must've been so wrapped up in his little trigonometric fantasy world that he didn't hear the phone ringing or he could've seen the Caller ID and picked up. Instead, they had to do it the old-fashioned way.'  
  
David, phone's for you! a voice from the kitchen screamed upstairs. There seemed to be something intriguing about a phone call. He remembered back to the days when the only person to ever call him was Lizzie, because Kate was practically scared of phones, and Miranda's mom deemed talking to boys at 11:00 at night . _I guess Mrs. Sanchez didn't realize we weren't talking about a boy, we were talking about Gordo._ _Lizzie would always say.   
  
_DA-VID! TELEPHONE! the voice screeched again. _Who could it be? Probably Lizzie, calling to see if things are okay between us. Which they aren't._  
  
Gordo sprinted to the phone and picked it up as fast as possible. Flopping down on his bed, he said,   
  
What's up, Gordo? Miranda asked, very casually. Almost too casually.  
  
Okay, what now? he said. _Something's up, as usual._  
  
I haven't a clue what you are talking about, David Gordon. He shuddered when she used his name like that. I am your friend and I am just wondering how you are doing.  
  
I may be a little oblivious at times, but I'm not stupid, Miranda. Personally, I'm insulted that you would even think I could fall for that little scheme of yours.  
  
I keep forgetting that we're in high school now, and that we're maturing, and that...  
  
If I had a dollar for every time you say we're in high school now', I'd be filthy rich.  
  
Well, sorr-ee! You said it yourself: you're a little oblivious at times. If I don't point these things out, you would never realize. Same with Lizzie.  
  
Speaking of me and Lizzie, how much longer do you plan on being friends with us? He didn't mean to sound so...blunt.  
  
I give us two weeks, she joked. But do you seriously think I could ditch you guys? I've known you for too long. Our 10 year anniversary is coming up.  
  
And 15 years with Lizzie, he said with a sigh.  
  
Wow, you guys are always going to be together, she said, dreamily. It was a simple comment, but something about it riled Gordo up.  
  
What are you saying? he said, quizzically.  
  
Well, I, um...I just...like, you guys are always gonna be friends, she said, rushing her words. _That Miranda's a slick one._  
  
Yeah, I guess, he said, dryly. He couldn't say he hoped so because she would get ideas. But he couldn't deny it either, because he knew she'd call his bluff.  
  
Don't get too excited now, she said sarcastically.  
  
Well...I've known practically since birth that Lizzie McGuire and I were going to be friends...you know, for a long time. And nothing, and no one, could change that. He noticed he was giving away too much, and shut his mouth. But he probably didn't shut it soon enough.  
  
Miranda said, in that same dreamy, airy way as before.  
  
What now? he sighed.  
  
she said in a tone of voice that obviously said I know something you don't know.' There was short pause before he remembered something.  
  
What did you call about, anyway?  
  
I'll tell you another day, Gordo. He could hear the grin in her voice. The usual for tomorrow, right? Digital Bean at 4:00?  
  
he said, sadly.  
  
See you tomorrow.  
  
he spit out.  
  
  
  
We're always going to be friends, too. Right?   
  
She paused.  
  
Yeah. We will. He smiled. _Things are going to be okay._  
  
-------------------------  
  
[A/N: Is that not totally sappy? I like it, though. Because I love Miranda, and I could never see her and Gordo fighting. Awww. (But then again, I'm spontaneous, so remember: never assume).  
  
I was in Virginia when I wrote this, at my Aunt Marianne's house. The people there: me, my mom, my dad, my 2 brothers Reid and Craig, Aunt Marianne, Uncle Graham, my cousins Christian and David, and my Aunt Diane. So yeah, I have no girl cousins and all the adults socialized and it was really boring. I'm so glad I brought my laptop. Except it ran out of power when I was there.  
  
Ahh, FF.net is evil. I meant to post this on like, Tuesday. And now it's Friday. Yes, I am an AOL user so yes, I could not get on the website for 4 days. So I haven't even been on here since Sunday. I have a lot of catching up (in regards to READING stories) to do. Next chapter of will be up, probably, tomorrow.  
  
I'm babbling. Let me know what you think of the story. Did this chapter seem kinda filler-ish? If you think it did. sorry about that. Yes, please review. Thanks!]  
  



	8. Opportunity Knocks

Gordo laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. For once, giving himself a chance to stop and take a short break. Having nothing to do but relax...it was pure teenage bliss.  
  
Or at least it should've been, it hadn't been for the fact that he couldn't even take a measly second to stop thinking about....Carly. Or Miranda. _Oh God, who am I trying to kid? Myself? _  
  
It was Lizzie who was plaguing his mind, haunting his every thought. The way he saw her a couple days ago, was too sudden, too much for his mind to take. In all honesty, it wasn't the first time he'd ever considering liking Lizzie...like that. But it was the first time he sort of accepted it, instead of plunging into denial. Well, at least, he wasn't completely in denial. Even when he was convicing himself that he hated her, he knew that he could never hate her.   
  
He sat up and glanced out his window. _Rain._ _A perfect way to top off my perfect day._ He fell back into the comfort of his bed.  
  
He loved being her friend, but was it worth it to risk everything? _Fifteen years of friendship down the tube because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut?_  
  
But there was just something there. Something there, inside him, that made him weak in the knees whenever she entered the room. He'd learned to ignore it a little. Words couldn't describe it.  
  
He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note. A note to Lizzie. When he finished, he folded it up. Taking a second to stare at it lying in his palm, he hesitated. Then, without giving himself another second to think, stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gordo walked quietly into the Digital Bean. He looked at his watch. _3:47. A little early._ He looked up and spotted Lizzie at a table far in the corner. She was waving him over.  
  
When he reached the table, Lizzie was eyeing him up and down. As he sat down, he looked at her funny. Finally, she spoke.  
  
Gordo, tell me honestly now. Are you insane?! she asked, rather loudly. He laughed slightly at the irony.  
  
Well, I don't know, but it sure feels like it, he said, even though he knew she'd never understand. She didn't know what it was like to be sad. Lizzie was always so happy to the point that sometimes, Gordo felt like she was faking it. He wished she would just open up. Just once.  
  
She looked at him funny.  
  
I don't know what you're referring to, but I'm referring to the fact that you're dripping all over our table.   
  
Oh. That. He laughed to himself. I couldn't get a ride. Lie #1. He wanted to walk in the rain.   
  
You should've said something. My mom could've pick you up and brought you here with me, she said, cordially. Plus, it's freezing in this place. You're gonna die of hypothermia if you stay in here any longer. _Why did she have to do that? Always think of others. Always be so considerate. Sometimes I wish she would just do something cruel, so I could have reason to hate her._  
  
I'm not cold at all. Lie #2. He was about to freeze into an ice cube in a minute. But, you know, if you want to go outside, it's a lot warmer out there, he said, matter-of-factly, praying that she'd want to go outside.  
  
Right. And subject myself to embarrassment when someone like...Kate or Claire shows up. Not to mention the fact that when I come back inside, I'll be even colder.  
  
Your loss, McGuire, he said, playfully, as he walked towards the door. _Please follow me, please follow me, please follow me, please follow me,_ he silently pleaded.  
  
she yelled after him. You're crazy! she yelled, louder. Ignoring her, he pushed the door open.  
  
He sat down on a bench right outside the building. _Man, why do I have to be like this? Why can't I just sit down and have a normal conversation with her?_  
  
Soon enough, an exasperated Lizzie bolted out of the doors of the Digital Bean, looked all around, and yelled,   
  
Uh, Lizzie? Gordo said. I'm right here. He was less than three feet from her, but she didn't see him.  
  
Lizzie said, laughing. I knew that.  
  
She took a seat. She was already soaking wet, and raindrops kept trickling down her cheeks. And every so often, one would roll onto her lips, and Gordo felt himself staring, knowing he shouldn't, but staring nonetheless, until something in his head told him to stop. Something obviously much wiser than him, something that knew the future, and what their fate would be if he actually did, one day, tell her how he felt. How it would screw up her picture perfect world.   
  
So...what's new? he said, trying not to let his own thoughts bother him.  
  
she said plainly. Well...there was this one thing I've been meaning to tell you.   
  
And that thing is? he asked.  
  
She paused a second before responding, Now I don't know if I should tell you. It's sort of a secret.  
  
he said, looking straight into her downward-glancing eyes, we've been friends for how long? And you still don't trust me?  
  
She sighed.  
  
Well, when you put that way... She paused for a second. Just don't tell Carly, okay?  
  
I won't tell anyone.  
  
Pinkie swear? she questioned, holding out her pinky. He chuckled.  
  
Couldn't we just...shake on it? She slapped him playfully on the shoulder as they both indulged in the moment, laughing out loud.  
  
Then, for just a split second, their eyes locked. Gordo's heart skipped a beat and he felt his breathing become noticeable deeper, feeling the air rising from his lungs. _This is it. One in a lifetime opportunity. Either I kiss her now, or I'll probably never get the chance to ever again._  
  
Hey guys! Miranda chirped, shattering the moment and making Lizzie and Gordo terribly uncomfortable. She bit her lower lip as he rubbed the back of his neck, both sets of eyes looking at anything but Miranda. Um, guys? Something wrong?  
  
Lizzie said, looking up. Everything's fine.  
  
--------------------------  
  
[A/N: Oofah my loofah.  
  
I think I've been spelling wrong my whole life. Oh bloody well. You people need to start pointing out things I spell wrong, LoL, or I'll keep spelling them wrong.  
  
I can't wait the new Lizzie McGuire episode tonight. At least, I think Lizzie McGuire won. Anyway, I just can't wait for the whole A Raven New Year because a lot of it will probably be .  
  
Anyway, I'm probably gonna take a short break, a couple days or something, before I update again. So happy new year!!  
  
Next to be updated: Obituaries.  
  
Lemme know what you think. Pleaseeee review. Thanks!]


	9. Let Go

It didn't take Miranda long to figure out something had happened.  
  
GUYS! Come on, I know you're hiding something from me. Just spill, he begged of the two.  
  
Before Gordo could fit in a word, Lizzie finally and officially brought Miranda's perpetual curiosity to a sudden halt by saying, We were just talking about our science classes. Lizzie nudged the boy beside her. Right, Gordo?  
  
He gave her a baffled look, but quickly got the message: They were lying to Miranda. _Wait, why are we lying?_, he thought.  
  
he answered.  
  
Sure, whatever, Miranda said with a roll of her eyes. I know something happened, and as soon as I get back from the bathroom, I'm gonna beat it out of you. She got up, pushed in her chair, and walked slowly to the ladies' restroom, turning around occasionally to see if either of them had moved. After what seemed like ages, she finally reached the bathroom door and pushed herself past it.  
  
Okay, explain to me why we're lying to Miranda? Especially about something as trivial as this? Gordo asked.  
  
she said with a slight smirk on her face, with her bright hazel eyes open and beaming, you know how she gets with things like this--  
  
Things like what? Gordo plainly questioned. _For a smart guy, I ask some dumb questions sometimes._  
  
Well, you know, she murmured meekly, things between us. She's always thinking something's there...  
  
he cut her off, feeling his face flush. _But isn't there something there?_, he thought. _Anything at all?_  
  
After an uncomfortable 30 seconds, Lizzie started the conversation up again.  
  
Who knows what goes on in that crazy head of hers? she said, smiling.  
  
The world may never know, he laughed, as they, for yet another split second, looked into each other's eyes. Internally, he was dying, knowing that if these moments went on like this, he'd go insane.  
  
Miranda came rushing back to her seat.  
  
she asked.  
  
So what? Lizzie responded, nonchalantly.  
  
What didja talk about when I was gone? Miranda scoffed, as if they should've known. Gordo opened his mouth to lie, but Lizzie cut him off.  
  
We talked about how psycho you are, she said bluntly as she took a sip of her smoothie.  
  
Miranda whispered, obviously hurt.  
  
Whoa, Miranda, you know we were just kidding, Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. You know we love you.  
  
she spat out. I don't feel like dealing with you anymore. You know, Lizzie, you can't just say whatever you want and think a simple just kidding' is going to fix it. She picked up her jacket and left for another table---the drama club table.  
  
Lizzie stared on in a state of shock.  
  
Turning to Gordo, she asked, You knew I was kidding, right? I mean, did it sound like I was serious? Because I wasn't. And I love Miranda to death, you know that. But sometimes, I just don't understand her and the things she does. She sighed. Gordo, we can't lose her. I refuse to lose her.  
  
But how could you respond to that? Gordo wanted so much to offer her support. And it seemed like a golden opportunity to get closer to her. It seemed that Lizzie forgot he was there. _She's acting like she'll have no friends if she loses Miranda. Sometimes I wonder if she even cares about me._  
  
Well, I'm not going anywhere, he said, smiling.  
  
That's what she said, she stated indifferently, motioning towards Miranda, who was currently cracking up loudly at something, probably on purpose. And now look at her--hanging out with Amelia Vandross. I heard about her, Gordo. She's bad news. Take Angel Lieberman and multiply her by 1,000. That's Amelia. The anger quickly turned to concern as she spoke.  
  
Lizzie, I don't think we have to worry. Miranda's an independent girl. _The more I think about it, the more Lizzie and I sound like a married couple arguing over our kid._ And we're still her friends, even if only somewhat. She's not a lost cause yet.  
  
Lizzie repeated. Yet--that's what I'm saying! If we don't intervene soon, something bad's gonna happen. I know it. The paranoid tone of voice she used scared him. _Could she be right?_  
  
I think you're overreacting. he said, nonetheless, to calm his friend...and himself. And I also think that Miranda's just having a bad day.  
  
A bad day? Gordo, she's been doing this all week. I swear, this is like Kate all over again. Lizzie's distress caused Gordo himself to become a little concerned. _She has so many positive attributes, but the ability to worry about every minor detail of a situation is not one of them._  
  
Gordo said, sighing and trying to rationalize the situation in front of him. _I know I'm going to regret saying this, but..._ How about I talk to her? Just to find out what's up, and...you know.  
  
Wow, you'd do that for me? She smiled, the happiest she'd probably been all day. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and brought him into her embrace. Thanks, Gordo. Slowly and unsurely, he brought his hands up to return the hug. For a second, his shaky hands rested on her back and their heads were inches from each other. He smelled the citrus scent of her blonde locks. She began to pull away, but something in him abused him with demands for a confession, _Pull her back. Kiss her. Tell her how you feel. She wants you to._' But the other half of him tortured him just as much. _Lizzie doesn't like you. She hates you. Let her go._'  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and thought for one more second. And then, he let her go.  
  
-----------------------  
  
[A/N: This is the most consistent I've ever been. I started this on Monday and wrote about a page [notebook pages, that is] a day. And I really like it! I like this new schedule I made it up [it's on my directory listing].  
  
Anyway, we've got about 5 minutes until premieres, and I refuse to miss a minute of it. So I got to wrap this note up quick.  
  
Next to be updated: The Great Hillridge Junior High Reunion.  
  
Let me know what you think: please review. Thanks! See ya.]


	10. The Simple Things

Gordo paced back and forth in his room. A sudden pang of inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped into his chair and began to type.  
  
_Sunday is the worst day of the week._ _The week's not quite begun, but the weekend's not quite over, either. It's just like...you're anticipating the week ahead of you. It's weird how we anticipate things that never happen. And we hope and pray for days on end, but don't do anything about it to make things go the way we'd like. Yeah, there is such a thing as , but you can't blame things on it. We control our own futures...fate is just there to push you in the right direction.  
  
_He closed his laptop. _I need to stop listening in on my parents' sessions.  
  
_ his mother's familiar voice called up the stairs. Strangely, he hadn't eaten in hours, yet no hunger whatsoever resided in him. But he knew the horror in his future if he didn't go down immediately.  
  
He flew down the wooden staircase. Another minute and he'd be in trouble deep. When he reached the kitchen, his parents were already eating.  
  
Glad you decided to join us. His mother smiled at him as he took his seat at the table. As usual, she was half-joking...and half not. _It's kinda scary when she does that._  
  
He peered around the table. His mom's homemade white pizza, garlic bread, curly fries. _CURLY FRIES,_ he screamed in his mind. All of his favorite foods in one night. _I am the luckiest guy on the face of the earth...  
  
_But the overly enthusiastic smiles on his parents' faces made him eye the food suspiciously.  
  
Did you guys poison this, or something? he said, picking up a fry and examining it thoroughly.  
  
It's nice to know you still have an active imagination, David, his father said to him, flashing a quick smile towards his son.  
  
No, but really, what is this? Bribery? Blackmail? Gordo began to laugh. Oh, I know what this is about. You don't want anyone to hear about the little incident with Mrs. Chiles last month--  
  
David Zephyr Gordon! his mother yelled. You know you are not supposed to mention... She gave a disgusted look. that at the dinner table. Or anywhere else, for that matter. It is completely irrelevant to the topic at hand. She scooped more peas onto her plate. So let's drop it. His laughter ceased.  
  
he started, still chuckling now and then, what exactly is the topic at hand, anyway?  
  
His mom looked over at her husband, oblivious to the conversation, eating and staring at his plate intently.  
  
she whispered. Should we tell him now?  
  
It took Gordo a couple second to comprehend, but when he did, he froze. _I've seen this episode before. But they couldn't...I mean, they wouldn't...I mean, my mom is not...  
  
_David, your mother's college roommate is moving to Hillridge this week, and we're having a little reunion here on Friday and they have a son, he's 15 and he'll be attending your high school this year and we'd like you to entertain him on Friday, take him to meet your friends at that Digital Scene place you kids always hang out, Mr. Gordon said, all in one breath.  
  
_So it's not as bad as my original thought. But oh, God, a sophomore? Yet another person that will make my life a living hellhole. I've got to resist, I've got to rebel....rebuttal, Gordon, rebuttal!_  
  
What if I had plans this Friday? he sputtered out. Did you ever think about that? Do you even care what I'm doing? Do I ever get any say in these things? He threw his fork across the room. Quit controlling my life!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon sat there silently and took it, as if they understood why their son was doing what he was doing. Teenage angst, that's what they thought. But it was a lot more than that. A lot more.  
  
Gordo threw himself around and ran up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door as if to shut out any and all human contact.  
  
Unfortunately, he had a phone in his room. And now it was ringing.  
  
DAVID! TELEPHONE! He wondered who could be calling at this strange hour. Most of the calls he got were either: 1) right after school for homework, or 2) Lizzie and Miranda on Friday on the three-way to listen to their in-depth descriptions of their weekend schedules.  
  
Finally, Gordo picked up the phone.  
  
he said, skeptically.  
  
So your parents call you David, your friends call you Gordo, and I call you Zephyr. Don't you ever get tired of being called like, 10 different names? Carly bantered him.  
  
It's a convenient defense mechanism. If someone calls me up looking for David, it's usually someone I don't want to be associating myself with. She snickered.  
  
So if I had called up here asking for David, I'd be hung up on?  
  
Pretty much, he said, smiling. There was a brief pause, then Carly dropped the bomb.  
  
So, um... She inhaled. Got any plans for this weekend?  
  
He wasn't sure exactly what happened at that second. Something in his mind ousted him on, telling him to hang up the phone. _Am I going psychotic?_ He threw the phone back down onto the receiver. _Carly wasn't about to ask me out...  
  
Was she?_  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gordo walked quickly towards his locker, watching his own feet as he did. He was avoiding everyone--Carly, Miranda, Lizzie. Carly because he couldn't bear to face her if she really was about to ask him out on a date; Miranda because she'd still be wondering what happened on Saturday; and Lizzie...he always got nervous around her. Well, not always, per se, but after the incident on Saturday, he wasn't sure he could act normal around her.  
  
_So she doesn't like me. That's okay. I mean, I can survive without having every little crush result in a relationship, right?_  
  
On his way to the bathroom, we saw Carly standing near her locker. As he walked down the hallway, she approached him, but he brushed past her.  
  
Um, hello! she called out. Earth to Zephyr!   
  
He hadn't meant to be so blatantly rude. But then, who should appear in front of him, but Miranda.  
  
I said I was gonna beat you up, she threatened, smirking. And I always keep my promises.  
  
I'm really not in the mood, Miranda, said Gordo, coldly.  
  
Oh? And what mood is that? she asked, curiously.  
  
The mood to put up with you. And he was off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie approached Gordo slowly. He was at a seat near the corner, banging his head repeatedly against the solid wood table.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to realize that Carly and Miranda now hated him. It was a Yellow Day in school, which meant one class with Miranda and another class with both Miranda and Carly. They started to gang up on him, and when Mr. Acey people to pair up to work on page 29, they worked together, leaving him with Boris Gerngross...also known as the kid who picks his nose and wipes on the side of his desk.  
  
I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life... Gordo mumbled to himself.   
  
If you're looking to get back to Auntie Em in Kansas, I'm not sure those words'll do it for you. Lizzie smirked as she placed her tray down next to his.  
  
He rose from his deep trance of hate. H-hey, Lizzie.  
  
Well, h-hey, to you too, Gordo, she said, laughing. Can I have your carrots?   
  
he said, passing her the plastic bag full of carrot sticks. But since when do you like carrots?  
  
Since I started going on this diet, duh... She covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
Lizzie, listen. As long as you're not going on some starvation diet like Miranda did, I'm completely fine with you being on a diet. She sighed, relief washing over her.   
  
Of course there's a but, she grumbled. I knew I couldn't get off that easy.  
  
he repeated. I think it's sort of sad that you feel the need to meet society's high expectations of young women with their bodies. Sometimes you really disappoint me, Lizzie McGuire. He fidgeted in his chair, thinking before he spoke. Not to mention you're not fat at all.  
  
You have to say that because you're my friend, she said, cynically.  
  
I don't have to say anything. He leaned back and looked her straight in the eye. I don't tell the truth because I'm a friend. I'm a friend because I tell the truth. He took a sip of his soda. So don't worry about dieting. You're already perfect.  
  
And they both just smiled.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Wow, I am really sorry that I didn't post this last night! I'm actually glad I didn't, because I noticed a couple mistakes I made. But I am very sorry. I got in a brawl with my parents because they wanted to go out for dinner and I wanted to watch Lizzie McGuire, and they took away my computer for the night. And I had to see A Gordo Story at 10:30.  
  
Bleh, anyway...do you like this chapter? I was so sure it was going to be filler-ish until I finished it. Now I really like it. Then again, I usually like my own writing...usually.  
  
Next to be updated: The Great Hillridge Junior High Reunion. Chapter 14...wow. LoL, movin' on up, man.  
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	11. Following Your Heart

Gordo laid his head down on his backpack to get some rest, but instead, he got a bumpy bus ride---and he was in the front. Miranda and Carly were in the very back, probably devising a plan to annoy and/or humiliate him, and Lizzie was nowhere to be found in the hallways during dismissal. So once again, he was left by himself -- alone and deserted.  
  
his bus driver called out to him, What's with the long face? It's only the third day of school!  
  
His bus driver's name was Kim. Kim wasn't your typical bus driver. She had neon orange streaks in her choppy dirty blonde locks, and a stud in her nose. She was bizarrely pale and her sparkling light green eyes were reminiscent of aliens'.x The younger kids from the elementary school made fun of her, calling her a , amongst other derogatory terms. Even little Gordo had made a comment or two. But she never yelled. She sat there and took it as if she were disaffected. Past comments aside, Kim and Gordo had gotten closer over the years. She was his personal therapist. He told her things he didn't think he'd ever tell anyone. It felt like a friendship, but she never seemed to want to say anything of him about herself. He didn't worry, though. She seemed plenty happy.  
  
Maybe it has something to do with my lack of friends at the present moment, Gordo sighed pitifully.  
  
What happened? she said with a straight face as she made a left-hand turn.  
  
Oh, I don't know. He rested his chin on top of the seat in front of him. I screwed up.  
  
Admitting that released a rinse of newly found hope. He was always skeptical before saying that to Lizzie or Miranda, even putting into account the years of friendship they shared.  
  
I hear you, Gordon, she sympathized. I've screwed up many a time in my day. And now look at me. I'm the friendless, single parent black ship with a 12 year old girl to take care of. Do you know what it's like to feel ostracized, Gordon? It's not a good feeling. She paused and stared blankly through the front window. Not a good feeling at all.  
  
Gordo was taken aback by her sudden display of real human emotions, besides her usual happiness and all smiles all the time. Then it hit him. Could he really have been so stupid as to think that Kim just had a constant joy for life, like some sort of unrealistic robot?  
  
He wasn't sure anything he could say would really help. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be, Gordon, Kim said, tears in her eyes and a weak smile on her face. It's my fault my life is the way it is. I'm just dealing with the consequences.  
  
It took Gordo some time before he could wrap his mind around the idea of screwing up, and accepting responsibility for his actions. In fact, he never quite did.  
  
So, Gordon, what happened, exactly? I'll try my best to help you out with it.  
  
He wanted to tell her. He really did. But he just didn't feel right about it. _It would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Babbling on about my problems when I couldn't offer one bit of comfort to her._  
  
I know what you're thinking. You don't want to receive advice if you can't even give me any yourself. Gordo sighed in defeat. Hey, listen. I'm an adult and you're a kid. It's not your duty to help me out.  
  
he apologized. I guess I just forget that you're nearly twice my age sometimes. He grinned his lop-sided grin.  
  
Oh, what a way to charm a lady, Gordon. Let them know they're twice yuor age. Instant adoration. He laughed to himself. Now, don't make me say it again-- what happened, exactly?  
  
Gordo went on to explain the whole story: finding himself attracted to Lizzie, Miranda having a new , meeting Carly, the hug, the phone call, the ignoring and the avoiding--all of the events that led up to this one single bus ride.  
  
Wow, Gordon, she chuckled. Well, I won't lie. I can't say I've ever been in the same predicament. She paused for a second to think, and exhaled. For Miranda, keep working on your friendship. Talk to her and try your best to get her to talk to Lizzie. But if she doesn't want to, don't make her. She paused. As for Carly, quit avoiding her! You must have a lot in common to become friends in a matter of days. And don't jump to conclusions, especially when it comes to girls. She sighed. And as for Lizzie, I'm not sure I can really help. Just... His ears perked up. Follow your heart.  
  
Gordo groaned. _That's what Lizzie told me to do...but how am I supposed to follow my heart when my heart is leading me down more than one path?_  
  
Two loud singing voices carried throughout the bus. Gordo turned around to see Miranda and Carly kneeling on their seats, next to each other, laughing and singing along to the radio.  
  
Pride is what you have, baby girl, not what you have! Miranda rapped, pretending to be LL Cool J and screwing up the words every so often.  
  
You'll be needing me, but too bad! Carly screeched in a shrill voice, poking fun at Jennifer Lopez.  
  
For a second, he caught himself smiling at the sight. Just the sight of any two high schooler getting along was a sight for sore eyes. _If only high school weren't so hectic. And dramatic. Then maybe I'd be able to survive. Just maybe._  
  
He turned back around.  
  
Thanks, Kim. Your help...it means a lot to me, he said faintly. She watched him in the mirror and smiled.  
  
Anytime, kiddo. He scrunched up his face in thought.  
  
he began. I know you're not supposed to, but do you think you could drop me off here? It's only a few blocks to my house.  
  
she said, skeptically. I guess. But remember that if anything happens to you, they're going to blame me.  
  
The bus came to a hault.  
  
Don't worry.  
  
As Gordo stepped off the bus, the pouring rain drenched every square inch of him. And in this moment, life was perfect.  
  
------------------  
  
[A/N: Aww, happy endings! Well, it's not the ending. But it's the end of this chapter. Did it seem filler-ish? It will turn out to be important. Very.   
  
I'm in the middle of watching The Greatest Crush of All. Lizzie, Miranda, Kate, and Veruca fighting...that cracked me up. And Gordo going, . I love that line.  
  
Mr. Keith is not that attractive, damn it!  
  
And hey, Grand Ole Grandma coming in April. But I thought it was Lizzie's grandma, not Gordo's. Hmm, confusion.  
  
Leave me alone, so I can watch this episode in peace.  
  
Next to be updated: The Great Hillridge Junior High Reunion.  
  
Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]  



	12. Disaster Area

Gordo stared out his bedroom window, which faced the backyard. His house was adjacent to Greenridge Park, and even though technically you were supposed to go to the front gate, he could've just jumped the fence if he wanted to.

Last night, even, he had a dream–more like a fantasy–in which he hopped the fence and ran like a madman through a thick forest before reaching the lake. And next to the lake was a bench, and on it sat Lizzie, wearing a beautiful smile, lit up by the sun beating down on the treeless area of the park. And his breathless self ran over to her, and kissed her gently.

Granted, Greenridge Park didn't have thick forests, lakes–heck, if it wasn't for some generous benefactors, it probably wouldn't even have benches. But Gordo loved his overly romanticized view of the park, and his stupid fantasy, too, even though it would never even come close to happening.

It wouldn't come true because Lizzie wasn't just any girl. She was the type of girl he wished he had in his life–until he realized he already did.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gordo woke up the next morning, Tuesday morning, refreshed, ready to fend off any craziness that chose to cross his path. It was that rare, renewed feeling as though the stress had been flushed from his system.

He approached Lizzie at her locker with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. He was so happy, and the sight of Lizzie only made his smile wider.

"Wow," she said as she took a book out of her locker. "You are really weird."

"No," he shook his head. "Just happy."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," she reasoned, smiling, too.

At that second, Gordo noticed Carly walking down the hall by herself in his direction. She had her books hugged to her chest and was shifting her eyes frightfully, like a child separated from her parents in a large crowd.

"You really like her, don't you?" Lizzie asked when she noticed Gordo's staring, startling him out of his trance.

"Well, that depends entirely on what kind of like' we're talking about here." _I'm wary of the evil, ambiguous word like'. It was usually used by Miranda to me about Lizzie. I'd been fooled many a time by that cruel, confusing word. It meant a world of difference, the difference between liking someone and liking someone, and the emphasis was what made it._ Not to mention, talking about liking anyone with the girl he kind of liked was a little awkward.

"I'm not saying anything," she smirked. He just shook his head at her.

As Carly was about to pass Gordo without a word, he grabbed her arm as gently as possible. She turned to him as if she had been expecting it the whole time.

"What do you want?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"Um, I'll be leaving now, so you two can uhdo your thing," Lizzie muttered as she slipped off down the hall unconspicuously.

"I'm telling you Zephyr, she's got JGS–Jealous Girlfriend Syndrome," Carly laughed with her infamous blatant smirk playing across her lips.

"No, she doesn't," Gordo said boldly and firmly. "She's my best friend, but I can see why you'd have no concept of that idea." His own audacity surprised him.

"Well," she huffed, "and I suppose you think you're Mr. Sensitive personified." She sneered. "Am I right_Gordo_?" She said his name with such scorn, leaving claw marks on his heart. She shook her head in disbelief as she sputtered, "I'm out of here," and walked away.

And there he was left, battered, torn, confused

Wait, hadn't he come to talk to her to apologize?!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch rolled around, and the only person Gordo even remotely wanted to talk to was Lizzie McGuire herself.

He set down his tray at the seat next to Lizzie and groaned.

"You know what? I give up on girl friends. They're nothing but trouble." He turned to Lizzie, realizing who he was talking to. "I mean, except you ,of course."

"Much better," she said, patting him on the head.

"Miranda and Carlythey both hate me. Am I absolutely hateable?" he asked in all seriousness. "Be honest with me, Lizziedo you really hate my guts and wish for my demise? It can be arranged, since it seems no one else really likes me, I mean, why am I here in the first place? Everyone's just pretending, everyone's faking it, no one tells the tru---"

"GORDO!" Lizzie yelled, silencing the people at the tables around them, and oddly, she didn't get embarrassed or turn red "Get a hold of yourself. I don't hate you now, nor will I ever." She smiled that innocent smile. "You forget sometimesyou're my best friend as much as I'm your best friend."

"Yeah, I guessthat's true" he said as he inhaled a shaky breath. "Right now, I just need you to be really blunt with me. That's all. Now" He made eye contact to make sure she was paying attention. "Do you think I screwed up royallyyou know, with Miranda?"

"Royally? No, no way, definitely not royally. More plebeian." She started laughing, and he came close to choking her. "I'm just joking, man!" She put on a straight face. "You didn't screw up that bad. Things still have a chance at being resolved. And on the plus side, it's Miranda! She always bounces back, especially with you."

"And Carly?" he asked, noticing that this conversation was almost exactly like the one he'd had with Kim on the bus yesterdayminus the Lizzie advice.

"I" She struggled for an answer. "Idon't know her well enough to say, but she seemedpretty nicewhen I met her, so I guess you guys could work things out if you really tried. And if you really think you still want to be friends with herI mean, she said some rude stuff to you this morning." He stared at her angrily. "Sorry, I couldn't help watching in."

"Since you heard what I saidbe sincere. Did you think what I said was kind ofmean?" he gulped.

"I-I guess you could call it that." She grimaced.

"Sincerity, Lizzie. Sincerity."

He paused to sigh for a second before responding.

"Beyond mean," she said, almost regretting it before it escaped her mouth. He looked down, disappointed with himself. _Even Lizzie thinks what I said was mean. I am just a screw-up, like one big disaster area. What's wrong with me?_ "Gordo, you said to be sincere. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He groaned. "I'm mad at myself."

----------------------------------

[A/N: Poor Gordyboy. I still love youuuu, Gordo. Okay, soy un perdedor. I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?

I took the SATs today. Computerized ones, so I got my scores right away. I got a 1200. 590 in Math and 610 in Verbal. 

For one of the sections for comprehension, there was this big article about short stories and writers and such, and it read, "Beginners won't sit still long enough to write a novel." I completely disagree. It also talked about how many places there were to publish short fiction nowadays (true) and how people just didn't want to read short stories (FALSE!).

Interesting stuff.

I shall be off now. Only 8 more days until "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" and I won't be posting any major story (TGHJHR and this one, TTATODZG) chapters until after May 2. So rock on, I love you all.

Lemme know what you think: please review. Thanks!]


	13. Placing The Blame

Gordo awoke suddenly around 10:15 that night to the sound of a ringing telephone. His brain had been so racked with stressful, dubious questions that he fell asleep around 9 o'clock. Out of habit, he wobbled out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Helloooo?" he said, dragging his o' out due to his own sluggishness.

"Hi, Gordo." _Miranda._ "How are you?" _Why is she acting like nothing happened?_

"Tired." He decided to play along with the happy camouflage that hid their mutual indifference. "And you?"

"I'm" She hesitated. "Fine." 

There was at least 20 seconds of dead silence, until Gordo spoke again.

"So, any particular reason you called me?" he asked, hoping that she wanted to resolve things between them. On one level, it was like_It's just Miranda. She's no Lizzie. _But on another level, it was like_She's still my friend. I still like her._ His eyes bulged. _I mean I like her, not like her. Not like I like Lizzie._ He chuckled nervously. _Why am I getting so jumpy? I know what I mean, even though others may not. Liking Miranda _He laughed. _That's so farfetched, I couldn't even begin to think about what it would be like. _Another idea popped into his head. _What if Miranda liked me? Oh God, then Miranda would like me, I'd like Lizzie, Lizzie would likeEthan. My life is hellish enough as is, and now I'm thinking about a potential love triangle? I never want to have to deal with that, especially with my two best friends._

"You okay, there, Gordo?" Miranda said, actually sounding concerned, for once. "You keep laughing to yourselfand it's kinda creeping me out."

"You never answered my question," he said defensively.

She paused a second before responding.

"Listen, Gordo, I'm a pretty straightforward kinda gal, so I'm just gonna come right out and say this" Pause. "You've been acting like an absolute jerk for the past 6 days. And Lizzie and I are kind of having a hard time adjustingyou're not a jerk. You're Gordo and you're the nicest guy in our grade. We are both so lucky to have you as a friendbut we're not sure we really want to keep hanging out if you're gonna continue acting like this. It'sit's not you, Gordo. We miss having you around. You know, the guy with all the answers. The guy with the shoulder to cry on. That's the Gordo we like." She paused to inhale. "Do you remember that time in 7th grade, when that director guy came to our school?"

"Stan Jansen," he said flatly.

"Yeah. And you started being mean to everyone, and you got Lizzie and me into a big fight?" 

"Yeah..." _And I found out that Lizzie had a crush on me in the 4th grade._ He bit his lower lip to keep from smiling too hard.

"And we ignored you until you told the guy off?"

"I remember it well."

"We don't want to have to get to that point. We don't want to have to start ignoring you in the hallways and in class and at lunch." 

"You and Carly seemed to have already mastered the art of ignoring me. What about that?"

"Oh." She gulped. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over meit's like she brainwashed me into hating you, even though she never said one negative thing about you. I--I can't explain it." Pause. "The point is, Lizzie and I wanted you to know that even though we don't like the way you've been actingwe're still here for you, if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Miranda," he said graciously.

"You're welcome," she said back, smiling. "Oops, gotta go, my mom's telling me to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and crawled back underneath his light bedsheets.

__

Lizzie and Miranda seemed to have made up. And now Miranda and I have made up. Everything's okay between the three amigos.

But what about Carly?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gordo swaggered into Hillridge High School the next morning with a rejuvenated feeling in his bonesmuch like yesterday. Except yesterday didn't go quite as smooth as he'd planned. He practically sprinted down the hall to his locker, finding Lizzie and Miranda standing next to theirs nearby, chatting away, as usual.

"Hey," he said, joining them. 

"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie said in this breathy sort of way.

"Lizzie and I were just talking about you." Gordo noticed Miranda smirk slightly in Lizzie's direction. "Weren't we, Lizzie?"

"Um" she swallowed a lump in her throat and moved around nervously. "YeahI guessa little"

"Well, I was thinking last night about what you said on the phone, Miranda. And I completely agree with you," he said, nodding.

"Remember this dateGordo just agreed with me!" Miranda said in awe.

"You're hilarious,," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna try my best not to be an absolute dirk."

"Well, you're off to a good start," Lizzie said, smiling, sending a tingle down his spine, causing a nervous twitch in his hands.

"So," Miranda began. "Has the thing that caused all these mood swings passed?" She smirked. "Or are you just pushing it aside?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gordo looked at Lizzie. Did this mean he had to push his feelings for Lizzie aside? Was it all Lizzie's fault that he had turned into a jerk? Did these newfound feelings screw up everything? Or was it something else

"I don't even know."

-----------------------------------------

[A/N: So it's a little short. Whaddya gonna do, cry about it? Rofl.

First off, lemme say that the movie ROCKED. I know I already wrote about it an author's note in QU, but I think more people read this one.

AND just as a note, if you ever want to know what I'm updating when and where and whatnot, just check my directory listing. I update it a lot. (Right now, though, it's kinda blank. But I'll get to it once school ends on May 30.)

Lemme know what you think: please review! THANKS!]


End file.
